Bye-Bye
by Starlight Keeper of the Stars
Summary: What happens when two of our best loved and best know demigods join the dark side?


**I wrote this out of my hate for Annabeth and Jason. I do not own Percy Jackson. **

"I'm sorry, but I don't suppose you happen to know my boyfriend, Jason," Annabeth said, grinning with an evil look in her eye as she walked to Jason Grace, Percy's former friend.

But friend no longer, that was for sure. Annabeth, his former girlfriend, had cheated on him with the little prick. Percy instantly started to hate him.

"Oh wait, you do, don't you?" She laughed softly as she said it, like she was rubbing it his face. Percy stared in shock as Annabeth wrapped her arms around Jason, and kissed him with torrid emotion.

She pulled away and looked at Percy with fierce pleasure at his obvious pain. It felt like his heart had been torn out and the trampled on… by a soccer team… with cleats.

"Sorry, bro," Jason said, grinning and pulling Annabeth closer as she giggled. "Shes just so amazing."

Percy couldn't belive it. Annabeth had never been anything but a faithful, loving, and devoted girlfriend. They never really had arguments, and she always supported him and she helped him with everything. It came as a complete and utter shock to find that she was cheating on him, with one of his best friends.

Percy looked over at Piper. She had tears rolling down her face, and she was shaking slightly. He knew this was just as hard for her as it was for him.

"Oh, and Percy," Annabeth said, her eyes shining happily, "you should know, we aren't exactly on your side ether."

"Nope," Jason continued, popping the 'p'. "We've kind of been secretly working for Gaea."

"Oops! Guess the secrets out!" Annabeth said, shrugging melodramaticly. She laughed and took Jason's hand.

Percy's mouth fell open. They were turning on him? They were going to the dark side? Cheating on him was one thing, but turning evil was another.

His shock and sadness turned to anger, and he grabbed Riptide, quickly uncapping the Greek weapon.

"I'll kill you!" Percy screamed and lunged.

But Jason was expecting it and had no problem dodging his blow. He had his sword turned on Per cy so quickly he barely made it out of the way of the blade, and it just cut the fabric of his shirt, narrowly missing the flesh of his stomach.

Percy brought his sword high above his head and swung down. Jason held up his sword to prairie the blow, almost with ease. He then pushed the flat of the blade against Percy's chest, sending him back a few feet. He regained my balance and advanced again. He swung Riptide but Jason deflected it easily. Jason struck he again kicking Percy's feet under him. He rolled out if the way of Jason's sword, and scrambled to his feet. He felt the tip of his sword cut through the skin of his arm, and bit his tongue to keep from yelling.

Percy was losing, badly. Then he saw an opportunity, a horrible opportunity, but it seemed like his only choice. He reached out and grabbed Annabeth by her hair, pulling her to him, and placed the bronze blade under her chin.

Jason froze as Annabeth screamed in horror. She immediately dug her nails into Percy's arm to get out of his grip, but there was no chance of her prying lose, and they all knew it.

Piper squealed from behind him. "No Percy!" she yelled and he could feel her hands, surprisingly strong, on his shoulder.  
But he wasnt letting go.

Percy had no intention of killing Annabeth, he didn't think he could, even if he had to, but they didn't know that.

"You make one wrong move, Grace, and I'll cut her throat open." Percy growled. "There'll be no asking questions."

"You wont do it," Jason replied, though he didn't seem sure. "You cant."

"Do I have to prove it?" Percy asked digging the blade deeper into Annabeth's neck. She made a cross between a whimper and a choking sound Percy was sure he had made a small cut because he could feel a little blood on my arm.  
Jason looked unsure.

"Percy, dont!" Piper exclamed. "That makes you no better then them."

"Put your sword down and walk to the wall." Percy said calmly.  
Jason hesitated.

"Now!"

Annabeth gasped in pain and shock as Percy forced the sword harder into the flesh of her throat.

He was pushing it, literally, just a tad more force and shed be dead. Jason saw it too, and with that, he believed him, that he would do it. Jason. gently laid the sword at Percy's feet and walked the wall. Percy stretched out him leg and stepped on the blade, making sure Jason wouldn't be able to dart out and grab it.

Percy shoved Annabeth to the ground with as much force as he could. She hit the floor with a hard thud and a cry of pain. She began to cough loudly and violently, and she grabbed her throat, pulling them away as soon as she felt the sticky blood. She stared at her red stained hands then looked up at him. She wasnt scared, she was just really ticked.

Percy grabbed Jason's sword off the ground.

"You two leave!" he yelled. "I don't want to ever see you here again!"

They glared, Jason helping Annabeth off the floor. They left, never turning their backs on him, and he felt himself shaking.

Annabeth cheated on him with Jason, and they were both evil and working for the person who wanted nothing more than him dead.

Surprisingly, Percy no longer felt pain, or sadness, he felt angry. 

**Id be surprised in anyone liked this.**


End file.
